A World Without Sight
by Daydreamer3201
Summary: Bella is an average teenaged girl who is blind. Than she meets Edward Cullen. Little does she know that her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back with a new story! Please acknowledge myexistence by reviewing!

* * *

Hi my name is Bella Swan and i am seventeen. I walk to class like a normal person, but I use a cane to help me navigate the world around me. I feel like an outcast compared to my fellow classmates and friends.

"Ooff!" A male voice says, I turn towards the sound and I feel a pairof strong arms catch me.

"Thanks." I mutter as the boy laughs, a warm sound to my ears.

"No problem. My name is Edward Cullen." The boy introduces himself to me and I feel his hand in mine.

"I'm Bella Swan." I respond as we walk to our class together.

Later after class, I hear Edward's voice call my name so I wait for him to catch up, I feel Edward's hand squeeze mine as we walk to the cafeteria.

"So do you want to sit with me today?" Edward asks as we wait in line for food.

"Sure!" I reply.

"Awsome!" Edward cheers.

"Edward?" I ask as we walk to my car.

"Yes Bella?" Edward answers.

"Oh never mind." I say, blushing at the thought of the question.

"Oh ok." Edward responds.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys thanks for reading and please review!**_


	2. Meeting the Family

It's been at least a month since I first met Edward andI can't believe that I'm about to meet his parents!

I am extremely nervous about meeting them because Edward has not told them anything except about me being blind.

An hour before the meet,I stand in front of my dresser trying to figure out what to wear.

"Can I come in?" My sister Bree asks.

"Yeah you're fine." I say.

"What're you doing Bella?" Bree asks as she guides me to my bed.

"I'm trying to find out what to wear to meet Edward's family." I explain as I hear Bree open my closet.

"How about this." Bree asks, "Its a turquoise tanktop and I'll pair it with some jeans. For shoes we could use sneakers."

"Yes." I shout.

"Hey there Bella!" Edward says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Ready to meet my brother?" He asks.

I shake my head up and down.

"Hello there. My name is Adam. I am Edward's brother." A new voice says kindly, I shrink into Edward's chest.

"Edward? Can we leave?" I ask as I grab Edward's hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Bella. Wait." Edward says asI start walking or stumbling towards the sound of his voice.

"This is my mom and dad." Edward says as I feel a hand grip mine gently.

"Hello Bella my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle says.

"Nice to meet you all." I say politely.


	3. The treaty between two worlds

**Hey guys! I'm gonna do this chapter in anAIM messaging format.**

 **Bella — Sightless_Angel**

 **Edward — Boy_With_A_Secret1**

 **Jacob — Dog_Boy123**

 **Sightless_Angel has signed on**

 **Boy_With_A_Secret1 has singed on**

 **Dog_Boy123 has signed on.**

* * *

 **Sightless_Angel** : Hi Edward:)

 **Boy_With_A_Secret1:** Bella? How'd u know itwas me?

 **Sightless_Angel:** it's so obvious. I mean Boy_With_A_Secret1

 **Dog_Boy123:** Heyyyyyyyy there Bella! :P

 **Sightless_Angel:** Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 **Boy_With_A_Secret1:** Bella what's wrong?

 **Sightless_Angel** : Jacob is on here! I'm leaving!

 **Sightless_Angel has logged off**

* * *

 _ **A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? I would really appreciate feedback.**_

 _ **I will also be happy to answer any questions you may have. As long as I'm not giving anything away.**_

 _ **Love ya and thanks for reading my story!**_

 _ **Daydreamer3201**_


	4. The differences part2

**Edward is Boy_With_A_Secret1**

 **Bella is Sightless_Angel**

 **Jacob is Dog_Boy123**

* * *

 **Boy_With_A_Secret1:** JACOB! look at what you DID! I will hunt you down and kill you very very SLOWLY!

 **Dog_Boy123:** Yeah right like Bella would let you kill me!

 **Sightless_Angel has logged on**

 **Sightless_Angel:** Hi guys!

 **Boy_with_A_Secret1:** hello Love how are you doing today?

 **Dog_Boy123** : EWWWWWWWWW GROSS! IM OUTTA HERE!

 **Dog_Boy123 has logged off.**

 **Sightless_Angel:** … Ok then. I got to go. I love you Edward!

 **Boy_With_A_Secret1:** Bye I love you too Bella!

 **Sightless_Angel has logged off**

 **Boy_With_A_Secret1 has logged off**


	5. AN

**Hey there guys I'm so sorry I meant to write The Treaty Between Two Worlds Part 2 but my story editor would not let me change the tittle!**

 **Crazy right well anyways sorry about that and I promise that I will not let you guys down.**

 **Also if you have any suggestions for me, PM meand I will look at them. I promise!**

 **Thank you all for understanding.**

 **Daydreamer3201**


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Hey guys I'm gonna do the story in the normal format.**

* * *

"ADAM!" I scream as I feel a stickyliquid run down my arm.

"WHAT BELLA?" Adam asks as he taps my arm.

"WHATTHE HELL ISTHIS?" I scream at him.

"It's just a prank. Bella!" Adam answers.

"WELL it wasn'tFUNNY!" I scream as Edward walks up behind me.

"Adam! What did you _DO?_!" Edward asks growling at his brother.

"I used my speed— oh shit!" Adam says.

"What?" I ask as Adam drags me into a new room and he sits me down.

"Bella. We've been keeping a secret from you." Adam explains.

"So you guys are serial killers?" I ask

"No! We are vampires." Edward says.

I scream from fear and realization from my past.

* * *

 _ **Well... that got intense for a second there. What do you all think? Until next time! Bye!**_


	7. Learning The Truth

_**Hey I'm back!**_

* * *

"What do you man VAMPIREs?!" I shreick as I try to run to the door.

"It's not a joke Bella!" Edward says.

" _If only you knew what happened when I was you'd stay away from me and my dad!"_ I think with tears threatening to fall.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward asks.

"N-No I need to go. Bye! See you at school tomorrow." I say asI run out of the house, crying.

My phone goes off indicating that I have a message.

 _ **Hey ru ok Bella?**_

 _Yea I'm fine Edward. Gtg ttyl_

 _ **Bye ttyl.**_

I let out a sigh of relief and drive home.

 _Flashback_

 _10 year old Bella is watching TV when she hears a high pitched scream. It was her mother screaming for the vampire to leave them alone. But the vampire ignores her mother's pleas and sucks her blood. Killing her slowly and painfully._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 **So there's a little backstory to Bella's childhood and what happened to her mom when she was 10.**

 **Hope you enjoyed please review! Also if you have any suggestions please feel free to private message me or leave it in the reviews.**


	8. My Worst Nightmare

Later that same night,I sink into a deep sleep.  
My dream went something like this.  
 _I can see my surroundings and that's when I hear a branch snap, I turn around slowly to find the same vampire that murdered my mother standing in front of me. I start screaming and running but the vampire always finds me. The vampire grabs my arm, yanking me towards him and that's when I feel a sharp pain in my neck._

* * *

I wake up, screaming and in a cold sweat.  
My dad comes running, "Bella? Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine dad." I reply as my dad sits on my bed.  
"Ok I love you." My dad says.  
"Love you too." I say. 


	9. The Aftermath of The Truth

"Bella? BELL-UH!" Adam screams in my ear.

"WHAT Adam?" I shout as Edward wraps his arms around me

"You're supposed to be at your house!" I shreick.

"Well we were..." Adam trails off as Edward shoots him a death stare.

"Sure you were" I retort as Adam starts growlingatmy doorway.

"What is it Adam?" I ask but Adam doesn't answer me.

"He says there's someone else in the house and it's not your dad." Edward explains as I turn towards the growling coming from Adam.

"It's wolf stench and it's strong!" Adam snarls as I feel his body rumble with the snarls and growls.

"Bella? Are you up yet?" An annoying Jacob callsas I groan in annoyance.

"Leave now! Muttor I will tear you apart starting with your arms." Edward snarls.

That's when I hear the door slam shut and I feel the vampire brothers calm down.

"He's finally gone!" I breathe as I hug the brothers.

* * *

 _Hello and thank u guys for the encouraging reviews!_

 _Your reveiws are what help to inspire me so keep them coming!_

 _Here's a question for y'all:_

 _Can you all give me an idea for the next few chapters please?_

 _I WILL look at all of your suggestions._

 _I SWEAR!_

 _Thanks_

 _Daydreamer3201_


	10. La Push and the Disagreements

"It's only for a few days Bella." My dad says as I stomp intothe house and into my room.

"Leave me alone!" I scream.

you see my dad has the _brilliant_ idea of visiting his old friend Billy Black.

* * *

" **Edward? Help me!**

 _ **Bella what's wrong?**_

 **My dad has the brilliant ideaof visiting his old friend Billy Black.**

 _ **So. I hate him! Do u want me to come get u?**_

 **NoI don't want to upsetmy dad!"**

* * *

By this time we reach La Push and I am so pissed at myself for saying yes.  
"Bella, you remember Billy and his son Jacob, don't you?" My dad asks as I walk to the door with the aid of my dad.  
"Yea sure dad." I grumble as I sit down and feel a pair of strong arms trap me.  
"Hi Bella!" Jacob's voice booms in my ear.  
"Hi Jake." I say trying to sound cheerful  
"Where's Billy?" I ask as my dad laughs at my reaction.


End file.
